Portable communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), WIFI transceivers, and other communication devices transmit and receive communication signal at various frequencies that correspond to different communication bands and at varying power levels. A power amplifier module, generally comprising one or more amplification stages, is used to transmit the communication signals. A radio frequency (RF) power amplifier system may include multiple amplification stages, and, in some applications, multiple amplification paths. The efficiency of the power amplifier system is generally determined by a number of factors, and to a large degree, determines the amount of power consumed by the power amplifier system.
Various ways of measuring and determining the efficiency of the power amplifier are available. One measure of power amplifier efficiency is referred to as “power added efficiency,” abbreviated as PAE. The PAE of a power amplifier is dependent upon a number of factors including, but not limited to, the number of power amplification paths, the load impedance at the output of the power amplifier path or paths, impedance matching between multiple stages, and other factors. In a multiple mode power amplification topology, in which two or more power amplification paths are implemented to provide varying power output levels, improving the PAE at low power levels is typically achieved at the expense of power amplifier linearity at higher power levels.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the PAE of a power amplifier system over a range of power levels, without sacrificing the linearity and performance of the power amplifier system over the range of power output levels.